Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)
Jack Atas is one of the 6 Legendary Signers and a looper from the 5D's branch of the Yu-Gi-Oh loops. A version fo him also exists in the Arc-V Branch. Description Jack Altas is a blond looper who tends to wear white jackets. History A signer from the Satelite Sector, Jack had been recruited by the villanous Rex Goodwin to be a Turbo Dueist, who eventualy became the Turbo Champion until he lost his title to his former friend and anchor Yusei Fudo. This defeat rocked his massive ego and led to him becoming a more heroic character who aided Yusei in the fight against the Dark Signers and the Three Pure Nobles of Yiliaster.However, he was eventually pulled into the loops as well. Abilities Dueling: As a former champion, Jack Atlas was always an excellent duelist, particuarly in the turbo field, and the loops have only led to the skills growing further Signer Powers: A choosen one of the Crimson Dragon, Jack Atlas is marked by the dragon, which grants him certain abiities, including being able to see duel spirits, protection from the Dark Signers and immunity to time aleration Burning Soul: In the baseline, Jack Atlas took the power of the Crimson Devil for his own, allowing him to use its power Subspace Pocket: Jack Altas, like all loopers, has a subspace pocket Magic: Jack has spent several loops at Hogwarts, suggesting he has magical abilities. Relationships Yusei Fudo: In the baseline, Jack and Yusei have a complicated relationship. At various points Jack had been Yusei's ally in Team Satisfaction, his friend, a traitor who stole Yusei's ace card and duel runner, a rival, a teammate in Team 5D's and roommate. Their relationship in the loops is far more friend-rivalish. Paradox: Like other Duelist Loopers, Jack Atlas is opposeds to Paradox's attempts to alter the timeline Crow: A fellow teammate of Team Satisfaction/The Enforcers, the Signers and Team 5D's, Jack and Crow generally bicker, though are friends. Jack generally blames Crow for any strange loops he ends up in Wynn the Wind Charmer: During a rather boring stretch of loops, Jack decided to hunt down a spirit partner of his own, hoping for something manly and powerful. Instead he got the airheaded Wynn, whom preceeded to start looping as well as a soul bounded object. Jack finds Wynn incredibly annoying, to the point he compared her to Ghost Nappa. However, he later warmed up to her. Non-Looping Duelists: Like many loopers, Jack has come to find most non looping duelists to be pushovers and minor annoyances, such as Fake Jack and Hunter Pace. One of the few non-loopers Jack respects is Raphael, a duelist who had defeated Yami Yugi in the baseline fairly. Other looping duelists: Jack generally gets along or is able to tolerate the other loopers from his branch. '''Spiderman: '''Jack finds Spiderman annoying, as he sees his participation in turbo duels with webs to be a mockery of the riding duels. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Yu-Gi-Oh